Cinta Untuk Cinta
by Botol Kosong
Summary: Gaara kabur dari rumah karena gak mau dijodohin. Saat pindah ke sekolah baru, semua cewek triak histeris karena ketampanan Gaara, tapi ada satu cewek yang malah benci sama Gaara. Siapakah cewek itu? Warning: inside. Mind To RnR? Don't like, Don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Cinta Untuk Cinta  
**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Khisimoto  
**

**Main Pairing: Gaara - Sakura  
**

**

* * *

**

Inspirated By:

~ Film: Cinta Untukmu

~ Song: Jisun - What Do I Do

* * *

**Warning: OC, Typo, AU, Gaje, Lebay, OOC  
**

**Happy Reading, Friends**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Sabaku No Gaara, anak dari perusahaan tersukses di Suna, kabur dari rumahnya karena masalah sepele. Dijodohin. Yap, Gaara benci dijodohin. Apalagi waktu dia ketemu sama cewek yang dijodohin sama dia itu. Kelakuannya itu loh, _childish_ banget. Akhirnya sehari sebelum hari tunangan Gaara, dia kabur dari rumah. Ia hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat untuk orang tuanya dan juga ehm-tunangannya.

"Sas, gimana, rumah yang gue minta udah ada ap belom?" Ujar Gaara di telepon.

"Udah nih, rumahnya udah gue pilih sesuai dengan kriteria yang lo minta. Alamatnya di Taman Konoha blok A No. 8" Ujar Sasori, sahabatnya di Suna.

"_Thanks_ berat ya _bro_. Kalo lo gak ada, gue gak tau deh mesti minta tolong sama siapa lagi"

"_You're welcome_, Gaara. Yaudah, semua surat sekolah udah gue urus. Alamat sekolahnya entar gue sms ke lo. Nama sekolahnya _Konoha Internasional Senior High School_. Lo kelas X-2 dan wali kelas lo, Kakashi Hatake, dia ngajar Matematika kelas X. Mulai besok, lo udah boleh masuk ke sekolah itu. Seragamnya udah gue siapin di rumah sewaannya" Ujar Sasori panjang lebar.

"Sip, _thanks bro_. Udah malem nih, gue tidur dulu. Bye"

"Kalo ada yang lain, lo telpon gue aja. Gue siap bantu kok. Bye" Sasori dan Gaara menutup telponnya bersamaan.

_'Sekolah baru.. temen baru.. guru baru.. ah..' _Tiba-tiba lamunannya terhenti ketika bunyi _ringtone_ sms terngiang di telinganya. _'Pasti Sasori' _Guman Gaara pasti. Dia langsung menyambar HPnya yang tergeletak di meja.

**1 New Message**

**From: Sasori (work)**

**Alamat skul lo nih, Jl. Konoha AC blok A8 No. 1-20**

"Gila, nomornya 1-20. Berarti tuh sekolah lumayan gede. Yah, lumayan lah, buat maen bola pas pulang sekolah" Gaara ngomong sendiri. *hah? gila dong?*

Sementara itu di tempat Sasori, ia sudah terbaring lelap. Tiba-tiba balesan sms sampai ke HP Sasori. Tapi, Sasori gak bangun.

**1 New Message**

**From: Gaara (work)**

**_Thanks_, Sas. Met bobo**

**

* * *

**Pagi harinya, Gaara bangun dengan malas. Rasanya ia ingin bolos hari ini. Pasti hari ini, dia bakal jadi gosip baru di sekolah itu. Namanya juga murid pindahan. Habis, mau gimana lagi. Ia pun mandi dan siap-siap. Usai mandi, ia langsung memakai seragamnya dan berangkat ke sekolah barunya itu. Dari rumah kosnya ke sekolah untunglah gak gitu jauh, hanya sekitar 200 meter, jadi jalan kaki juga nyampe. Sesampainya di sekolah, ia pun langsung melapor ke KepSek dan dia pun diperkenalkan pada Kakashi Hatake, wali kelas X-2.

"Ah.. Gaara, ini wali kelasmu, Kakashi Hatake. Dia mengajar Matematika untuk kelas X" Pak KepSek memperkenalkan Kakashi pada Gaara.

"Saya Kakashi Hatake, wali kelas X-2. Salam kenal" Ujar Kakashi datar.

"Saya Gaara" Jawabku singkat.

"Kakashi, kamu langsung bawa Gaara ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi" Perintah pak KepSek.

"Baik, pak. Mari Gaara, kita ke kelasmu" Kakashi mengajak Gaara pergi.

'KRINGGGG'

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Kakashi dan Gaara sudah sampai di depan kelas X-2. Kakashi masuk ke kelasnya.

"Anak-anak, tahun ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Suna. Silahkan masuk" Perintah Kakashi.

Gaara pun masuk dengan langkah malas. "Nama saya Sabaku No Gaara. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua" Ujarnya singkat.

'KYAAAAAA' Cewek-cewek pun mulai berteriak karena ketampanan Gaara. Gaara hanya menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Baiklah, tenang semuanya" Kakashi berusaha menenangkan kelas. "Gaara, tempat dudukmu di..." Kakashi melihat seluruh isi kelas. Cewek-cewek yang tadi berteriak langsung merapikan rmabut dan pakaian mereka. Bahkan, ada yang sampai menaikkan roknya agar terlihat pahanya. "Di sebelah Sakura Haruno" Kakashi menunjuk Sakura yang duduk di deket jendela. Cewek-cewek langsung pasang muka kecewa karena Gaara gak duduk di sebelah mereka. Gaara pun berjalan menuju bangkunya. Anehnya, hanya Sakura yang tidak berteriak-teriak histeris seperti yang lain lakukan.

"Heh? Kenapa sih semua cowok ganteng cuma bisa memanfaatkan ketampanan mereka untuk membuat keramaian di kelas?" Tanya Sakura dengan muka sebel.

"Eh.. gue gak ngapa-ngapain. Gue gak pamer ketampanan gue. Jadi tolong ya, jangan nuduh sembarangan" Jawab Gaara kesal.

Semua pelajaran dilalui Gaara dan Sakura dengan diam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hening. Sampai saatnya pulang sekolah. Ino, sahabat Sakura langsung menghampirinya.

"Sakura-chan, kamu kok hari ini lesu gitu sih? Jangan-jangan kamu disiksa ya sama si 'merah jelek' (sebutan Ino untuk Gaara) itu?" Tanya Ino khawatir.

"Enggak kok, Ino-chan. Tadi kami diem-dieman aja, abisa dia tuh nyebelin banget tau. Bawaannya mah marah-marah deh kalo ngobrol sama dia" Ujar Sakura.

"Oh.. aku kira kamu diapain sama si 'merah jelek' itu. Sakura-chan, pokoknya kalo kamu disiksa sama dia, kamu lapor sama aku. Aku pasti belain kamu" Ujar Ino perhatian.

"I-iya, Ino-chan. Terima kasih. Tapi kurasa dia gak bakal nyiksa aku. Dia gak bakal berani mukul cewek kok. Aku yakin itu"

"Kenapa kamu yakin gitu, Sakura-chan?"

"Karena, aku percaya dia gak bakal berbuat kayak gitu"

"Yaelah.. aku pikir mah, kamu kenapa. Yaudah, pulang yuk. udah sore nih. Nanti kita dikonciin di sekolah loh"

"Yuk" Ujar Sakura sambil jalan bersama Ino, pulang.

* * *

**1 New Message**

**From: Sasori (work)**

**Gimana? Hari pertama lo skul? Ada cewek cakep gak? Bagi gue satu dong**

Gila yah nih anak. Baru juga hari pertama, udah minta cewek. Gaara pun dengan cepat mengetik sms balasan untuk Sasori.

**1 New Message**

**From: Gaara (work)**

**Gila lo, Sas. Sms gue malah nanya gituan. Nanya kabar gue kek. Gue tadi di skul di treakin sama cewek-cewek. Ude gitu ada cewek yang nyebelin banget. Baru juga gue duduk, gue udah diomelin sama dia. Rese gak tuh?**

Waduh, nih anak. Gue cuma becanda, dianggep serius sama dia. Ampun. Ia pun membalas lagi.

**1 New Message**

**From: Sasori (work)**

**Waduh, maap lah, tadi gue cuma becanda kok sama lo. Sabar aja, namanya juga murid baru. Pasti hari pertama tuh gak enak. Tapi kalo lo butuh bantuan. Jangan segan-segan buat nelpon gue. Ok?**

Gaara tersenyum membaca sms itu. Ternyata sahabat emang orang yang terbaik buat berbagi susah-senang.

**1 New Message**

**From: Gaara (work)**

**Sip. Pokoknya kalo gue butuh bantuan, pasti gue telpon lo. Ude dulu ya. Gue capek nih, mau tidur. Lo gak usah bales lagi smsnya.**

Gaara segera membaringkan tubuh kekarnya di atas tempat tidur. Gaara terus memikirkan hari esok, hingga akhirnya tertidur. Terjun ke alam mimpi yang indah.

* * *

Esok harinya, tetap sama seperti kemarin. Saat Gaara masuk ke kelas, cewek-cewek langsung berteriak histeris dan ada beberapa yang langsung mendekati Gaara. Tentu saja ia risih dikelilingi cewek-cewek begini. Untunglah kejadian itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Sakura udah dateng. Otomatis, cewek-cewek itu harus menyingkir dari meja Gaara.

"_Thanks_ ya Ra. Udah nyelamatin gue dari cewel-cewek itu" Ujar Gaara tulus.

"Apaan sih? Gue gak ngerasa udah nyelamtin lo kok. Jadi, mendingan lo gak usah sok SKSD gitu sama gue" Jawab Sakura lantang smabil membereskan tasnya yang tergeletak di meja.

"Yeh.. gue ngomong serius nih. Kenapa sih kita gak temenan aja? Eh, gue kasih tau ya, nyari temen tuh lebih susah daripada nyari musuh, jadi kenapa kita gak temenan aja?" Tanya Gaara tib-tiba.

"Terserah lo ya mau ngomong apa. Yang jelas, sampe kapan pun gak bakal mau temenan sama lo. Mendingan gue temenan sama babi sekalian daripada harus temenan sama lo. Puas?" Ujar Sakura sambil bangkit berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan kelas.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memukul pundak Gaara dengan keras.

"Auw.. siapa sih yang mukul pundak gue? Sakit tau. Gak pernah diajarin sopan santun ya? Mukul seenak jidat" Amarah Gaara keluar juga. Ia mengusap-usap pundaknya yang tadi dipukul.

"Gue yag mukul lo. Kenapa? Gak suka? Eh, gue kasih tau sama lo ya, tololng dong, jangan nyiksa cewek. Lo liat kan? Gara-gara ulah lo, sekarang Sakura pergi gitu aja?" Ujar Ino sambil memukul meja Gaara dan Sakura.

Gaara yang gak trima diperlakukan kayak gini, langsung balas memukul meja dan bangkit berdiri. "Gue kasih tau sama lo ya, gue tuh gak ngapa-ngapain Sakura, gue cuma minta dia jadi temen gue. Eh, dianya marah-marah gak jelas trus kabur. Jadi, _please_ banget, jangan nuduh orang kalo lo gak tau inti masalahnya. Oke?" Ujar Gaara keras sampai semua pasang mata di kelas melihat ke arahnya. Ia gak peduli, biarin. Seandainya Hokage dateng kesini dan marahin dia, dia gak peduli. Dia lagi pengen marah.

Ino hanya bisa tertegun, karena gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya kabur meninggalkan Gaara dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Diam-diam Ino menangis dan keluar dengan alasan mau mencari Sakura.

_'Dasar cewek, sekali digertak gitu, langsung kabur. Entar bisanya nangis.. kalo gak, ya lapor guru. Cape deh, gak ada apa hal yang lebih kreatif selain lapor guru dan nangis?' _Pikir Gaara.

_'Hiks... baru kali ini gue dibentak cowok yang baru gue kenal sampe kayak gitu. Pokoknya, Ino, lo harus ngelindungin Sakura supaya gak dibentak kayak gitu. Hikss...'_ Pikir Ino.

* * *

"Ino-chan, hari ini aku nginep di rumahmu ya? Aku udah bilang ibu dan katanya boleh. Gimana?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, saat mereka sedang menukar sepatu di loker.

"Hah? Sakura-chan mau nginep di rumahku? Kenapa? Kan rumah kita cuma beda gang doang? Kalo emang mau ngobrol aku bisa dateng ke rumah kamu kok" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Engg.. soalnya aku mau ngomong sesuatu yang penting, jadi aku mau ngomong di tempat yang tertutup. Kalo di rumahku kan, ada ibu, ayah, dan adikku. Sedangkan rumahmu, ayah dan ibumu sedang dinas keluar kan? Jadi aku rasa ngomong di rumahmu lebih tepat. Gimana, Ino-chan? Bisa gak?" Tanya Sakura memohon.

"Oh.. yaudah, bisa kok. Lagian aku di rumah juga sendirian kok. Lumayan kalo kamu nginep, ada yang nemenin aku. Hehehe" Ujar Ino yang langsung dijitak pelan sama Sakura.

"Auw.. Sakura-chan, aku kan cuma becanda. Yuk, langsung ke rumahku aja. Sopirku udah jemput. Jadi kita gak usah jalan kaki kayak biasa" Ujar Ino lagi.

"Kok.. tumben, Ino-chan, kamu dijemput sama supir? Kamu lagi malas jalan kaki ya?" Tebak Sakura.

Ino hanya mengganguk kecil. "Sekali-sekali gak apa-apa kan, kalo dijemput. Habis hari ini kita pulangnya jam empat sih, jadi aku minta jemput deh" Terang Ino.

"Ohh" Sakura hanya ber-oh ria.

"Yuk, masuk mobil"

Mobil Ino langsung meleast pergi dari sekolah itu. Rumah Ino dari sekolah lumayan dekat, jadi gak sampe lima belas menit, kita udah sampai di rumah Ino.

* * *

Malamnya, di kamar Ino. Sakura tengah asyik mengobrol dengan Ino.

"Sakura-chan, sebenernya apa yang mau kita omongin sih? Aku penasaran banget" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Tapi kamu janji ya, gak bakal bilang siapa-siapa, termasuk keluargaku. Janji ya" Kata Sakura serius sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada Ino.

"Oke, aku janji, Sakura-chan" Ujar Ino sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan mengaitkannya pada jari kelingking Sakura.

"Sebenernya, aku baru kemarin ke rumah sakit Konoha. Ternyata, saat aku ambil tes lab-ku, aku sakit kanker darah" Ujar Sakura jujur.

"Ka-kanker da-darah? Sakura-chan, kamu serius?" Ujar Ino tak percaya.

"Iya, aku serius, Ino-chan. Dulu ayahku meninggal juga karena penyakit ini. Mungkin aku kena penyakit turunan dari ayahku. Tapi kamu jangan bilang teman-teman di sekolah ya" Ujar Sakura.

"I-iya. Aku janji. Eh ia, Sakura-chan, tadi pagi kulihat kamu bertengkar dengan Gaara? Ada apa memangnya? Boleh aku tau?"

"tentu saja. Tadi itu, Gaara meminta aku untuk menjadi temannya. Tapi aku menolak. Aku lepas kontrol, karena aku takut, makanya aku marah padanya. Aku hanya gak pengen kalo ada teman yang berteman sama aku" Ujar Sakura, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Ino. Ia memberikan _tissue_ pada Sakura untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Aku takut. Jika aku menerimanya jadi teman, pasti kita akan ketemu tiap hari, ngobrol bareng. Jadi Sahabat. Tapi, jika nanti aku mati.. pasti dia akan sedih. Aku tak mau hal itu terjadi" Jujur Sakura.

"Tapi, Sakura-chan, kalo kamu memang ingin berteman dengan Gaara, sebaiknya kamu bilang 'iya'. Karena dengan adanya teman, mungkin saja kamu bisa lebih tenang, damai, menghadapi penyakit ini. Oke? kamu coba dulu aja bilang iya, siapa tau memang dia bener-bener niat untuk menjadi temanmu" Saran Ino.

"Ino-chan, kamu baik banget sih sama aku. Oke, besok akan ku coba" Ujar Sakura sambil memeluk Ino. Ino membalas pelukan sahabatnya.

_'Sakura, aku percaya, kamu pasti bisa sembuh dan.. bisa berteman dengan Gaara' _Batin Ino di tengah pelukannya dengan Sakura.

* * *

Esok paginya, di kelas X-2. Gaara yang baru datang langsung dihampiri cewek-cewek gak jelas. Tapi, seperti biasa, kedatangan Sakura membuat cewek-cewek itu menyingkir.

"_Arigatou_, Ra. Kamu udah..." Kata-kata Gaara terpotong oleh Sakura.

"Nyelamatin aku kan?" Tanya Sakura. "Sama-sama" Ujar Sakura sambil meletakkan tasnya.

_'Sakura kenapa ya? Kok jadi baik gitu?'_ Batin Gaara.

"Gaara, gue udah putusin pertanyaan lo kemarin. Gue mutusin.. buat.. jadi temen lo" Ujar Sakura mantap.

"Serius, Ra? Lo lagi gak becanda kan sama gue?" Tanya Gaara serius.

"Yaiyalah, masa gue becanda. Orang gue udah pasang muka serius gini, masih lo bilang becanda" Gaara dijitak pelan sama Sakura.

"Hehehe... _arigatou_, Ra. _I hope we can be friends_" Ujar Gaara mantap.

"Iye. _You're welcome_, Gaara"

_'Yes... gue berhasil jadi temen Sakura. Berarti kesempatan gue makin besar dong...' _Pikiran Gaara terpotong saat ia merasa seseorang memanggil namanya keras.

"Gaara. Sedang melamunkan apa kamu? Kamu gak tau ini udah bel?"

"Lo siapa sih? Ganggu gue aja, orang gue lagi asyik mikirin 'seseorang' juga. Ganggu lo" Gaara tetap tak mau menoleh melihat siapa yang menegurnya.

"GAARA!" Kali ini suara itu lebih kencang, membuat Gaara menoleh dan..

_'Mampus gue...' _Batinnya._  
_

_

* * *

_**Ini baru awal... heheh... fict 1st Gaa-Saku. :) KYYAAAAAAA *lebai mode: on* sejak gue bc fict Gaa-Saku, gw jdi tertarik bwat bkin fict Gaa-Saku jg.**** maap bnget klo bhs. jepangnya ngaco'' dkitt... *ditabok readers* maap jga klo ad yg ga nyambung d fict ini. yg mw nge-flame, ngasih saran, de el el, silahkan berikan d kolom review... wakakak.. klo ad yg review.. insya allah, gue bkal lanjutin fictnya.. klo perlu, konfliknya gw banyakin..**

**Readers: sok amat lo.. kayak lo bisa aja..**

**Author: emg gue bisa kok, lo mau apa? *ditendang readers rame''***

**okeh.. cukup''... yg penting.. buruan REVIEW!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinta Untuk Cinta  
**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Khisimoto  
**

**Main Pairing: Gaara - Sakura  
**

**

* * *

**

Inspirated By:

~ Film: Cinta Untukmu

~ Song: Jisun - What Do I Do

* * *

**Warning: OC, Typo, AU, Gaje, Lebay, OOC  
**

**Happy Reading, Friends**

**CHAPTER 2**

**

* * *

**"Gaara, sejak kapan kamu berani menantang wali kelasmu?" Kakashi-sensei bertanya dengan muka marah. "Jawab! Jangan diam saja!" Bentak Kakashi pada Gaara. Gaara hanya bisa diam mematung. Tentu saja, Ino tersenyum melihat kejadian itu.

_'Rasain 'merah jelek', makanya jangan sakitin perempuan seenaknya. Sekarang, lo yang kena batunya kan?'_ Batin Ino licik.

"Lihat tuh, Sakura-chan, si 'merah jelek' itu udah dapet ganjarannya" Bisik Ino pada Sakura yang tepat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ino-chan, jahat banget sih, kamu" Bela Sakura.

"Biarin, orang kayak dia pantes digituin" Ujar Ino keras.

"Gaara, sekarang, kamu lari 25x di lapangan basket. Jangan berhenti sebelum 25x. Mengerti?" Tanya Kakashi geram.

"Ngerti, sensei" Ujar Gaara malas sambil keluar menuju lapangan.

Bagi Gaara, lari 25x memutari lapangan basket itu gak menakutkan karena ia ekstra basket disekolah yang dulu. Jadi anggaplah lari 25x ini sebagai pemanasan. Tiba-tiba langit kelihatan mulai tak bersahabat, warnanya mulai hitam dan mulai turun titik-titik air dan lama kelamaan menjadi deras. Tentu saja Gaara masih berlari di lapangan itu.

KRINGGG

Belum ada lima detik bel istirahat berbunyi, Sakura langsung melangkah keluar kelas. Ia ingin melihat apakah Gaara masih lari di lapangan. Ketika ia sampai, ia melihat Gaara masih berlari di tengah hujan. Ia pun menghampirinya.

"Gaara, lo kok masih lari sih? Sekarang tuh lagi hujan, entar kalo lo sakit gimana?" Tanya Sakura dari kejauhan, namun suaranya cukup keras sehingga Gaara menoleh padanya.

"Bukan urusan lo" Ujar Gaara yang lalu memalingkan wajahnya untuk terus berlari lagi.

"Gaara, gue serius, lo berhenti lari dulu. Entar kalo udah berhenti hujannya baru lo lanjutin. Oke?" Tanya Sakura. Kali ini lebih keras dari tadi. Tapi, tampaknya Gaara sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan buat ngejar Gaara di tengah hujan. Ia pun menyamkan langkahnya dengan Gaara.

"Lo ngapain sih ngikutin gue lari? Udah sana, balik aja. Entar baju lo basah" Ujar Gaara perhatian.

"Gak mau. Kita kan sekarang udah temenan. Jadi berat sama dipikul, ringan sama dijnjing. Kita harus setia suka-duka" Ujar Sakura yang tetap berlari bersebelahan dengan Gaara.

"Tapi.. entar.." Ucapan Gaara terpotong ucapan Sakura.

"Gak apa-apa. Entar kalo guru negur, bilang aja gue yang mau nemenin lo disini. Bukan lo yang nyuruh" Ujar Sakura semangat.

"Yaudah, terserah lo-lah. Pokoknya gue udah peringatin lo. Jadi kalo entar lo dimarahin guru, jangan salahin gue" Ujar Gaara.

"Iye. Lo tenang aja" Senyuman manis tersungging di bibir cewek berambut pink itu.

Mereka berdua terus berlari di tengah hujan yang tak kunjung henti. Tanpa terasa, sekarang mereka sedang melakukan putaran terakhir, putaran ke 50. Tapi, tiba-tiba, Sakura mulai sesak nafas. Ia sudah berusaha menahan tubuhnya untuk gak jatuh ke tanah, tapi pandangannya kabur dan...

BRUKKK

Sakura terjatuh di lapangan seketika. Gaara yang menyadari hal itu langsung menghampiri Sakura._  
_

"Ra, lo kenapa? Ra, bangun dong, lo jangan nakutin gue gini dong. Ra! bangun, _please_" Gaara terus menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura, namun sia-sia. Akhirnya Gaara mengendong Sakura ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke UKS.

* * *

Gaara terus menunggu di depan ruang UKS sekolah, menunggu Sakura selesai diperiksa oleh guru yang bertugas di UKS. Gak sampe lima menit kemudian, Bu Kurenai, yang bertugas di UKS, keluar dari ruangan tempat Sakura berada.

Gaara pun langsung berdiri dan menanyakan keadaan Sakura. "Bagaimana keadaan Sakura, Kurenai-sensei?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Kamu tak perlu khawatir, Gaara. Dia hanya kecapean. Istirahat sebentar juga pulih. Tapi.." Kurenai-sensei memegang dagunya. Tatapannya bingung.

"Tapi.. apa, sensei? Apa.. jangan-jangan, terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura?" Tanya Gaara lagi. Kali ini suaranya sangat menunjukkan bahwa dia khawatir.

"Begini, Gaara. Saya masih bingung dengan keadaan Sakura, mari, kita bicara di ruangan saya saja" Lanjut Kurenai sambil mengajak Gaara ke ruangannya-yang persis di sebelah ruang UKS.

"Duduk, Gaara" Kurenai mempersilahkan.

"Makasih, sensei" Gaara pun duduk. "Lalu, apa sebenarnya yang sensei pikirkan?"

"Apakah.. Sakura punya penyakit yang mengerikan misalnya?" Tanya Kurenai _to the point_.

"Penyakit.. lain?" Ujar Gaara tak mengerti. "Maksud sensei apa?"

"Soalnya, setau sensei, jika orang 'normal' (gak sakit apa-apa) berlari di tengah hujan seperti yang kamu lakukan tadi, seharusnya sekarang dia belum pingsan. Kalaupun dia pingsan, dia pasti akan cepat sadar. Masalahnya.. sampai sekarang, Sakura masih belum sadar juga. Apa.. dia sedang sakit? Atau demam mungkin?" Tanya Kurenai langsung.

"Saya gak tau apa-apa, sensei. Tadi saat saya sedang melakukan putaran terkahir yang ke 50x memutari lapangan, tiba-tiba dia terjatuh. Saya juga kurang tau ada apa sebenarnya" Gaara tetap pasang tampang bego-gak ngerti.

"Oh..." Kurenai hanya ber-oh ria. "Mungkin, Gaara. Sebaiknya kamu ajak Sakura untuk cek kesehatan di laboratorium. Jika hasilnya sudah keluar, kita bisa tau, sebenarnya Sakura mengidam penyakit atau tidak" Saran Kurenai.

"Baik, sensei. Nanti akan saya usahakan" Gaara melipat tangan di dada, lalu permisi keluar. "Sensei, aku ke ruangan Sakura dulu"

"Tunggu, sensei ikut"

Kurenai dan Gaara ngobrol cukup banyak di ruangan UKS tersebut. Sampai akhirnya, Sakura mulai sadar dari pingsannya yang panjang. Yang juga ehm-membuat Gaara sedikit khawatir pada gadis ini. Pelan-pelan, Sakura mulai membuka mata emeraldnya tersebut.

"A-aku.. ada dimana?" Sakura mengusap matanya pelan.

"Kamu di UKS, Ra. Tadi kamu pingsan waktu nemenin aku lari 50x di lapangan basket" Ujar Gaara jujur.

"Oh.. arigatou ya. Lo udah bantuin gue" Ujar Sakura tulus.

"Ehm.." Kurenai berdeham pelan. Sukses membuat kedua insan ini pipinya memerah.

"Sakura, sensei boleh tanya sesuatu? Sensei mohon, pertanyaan ini kamu jawab dengan jujur" Tanya Kurenai.

"Boleh, sensei. Memang sensei mau tanya apa? Kok mukanya serius gitu?" Tanya Sakura polos.

"Apakah kamu sedang mengidam penyakit keras? Atau kamu memang punya penyakit keras dari dulu?" Tanya Kurenai serius.

"_Gomen_, sensei. Kalau yang itu, saya gak bisa jawab" Ujar Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sensei mohon. Tololng jawab pertanyaan ini, Sakura Haruno" Ujar Kurenai-sensei sambil memegang tangan Sakura. Erat.

"Oke, sensei. Yang ini aku akan jawab, tapi tolong jangan bilang pada siapapun. Ini rahasia kita berempat saja" Ujar Sakura memohon.

"Ber-berempat?" Gaara menatap Sakura bingun. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Ino udah tau hal ini. Dan sebentar lagi, kalian juga akan tau kan? Jadi ini rahasia kita berempat. Oke? Aku, Ino, kamu, dan sensei" Kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan kelingkingnya.

"Baik, sensei janji" Ujar Kurenai sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke punya Sakura.

"Aku juga, Ra" Gaara melakukan hal yang sama dengan hal yang dilakukan Kurenai.

"Sebenernya.. aku sakit kanker darah" Jujur Sakura.

* * *

Sakura pulang diantar oleh Naruto. Naruto dan Kurenai memang kaget karena Sakura sakit kanker darah, namun apa daya, mereka gak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk bantu Sakura. Selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah, Sakura dan Naruto saling buang muka. Hening. Gak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Akhirnya, sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka sampai di depan rumah Sakura.

"_Thanks_ ya, Nar. Udah mau nganterin gue sampe rumah" Ujar Sakura seraya keluar dari mobil sedan hitam milik Naruto.

"Sama-sama, Ra. Yaudah, gue balik ya. _Bye_" Ujar Naruto smabil memutarkan mobilnya.

"_Bye_" Balas Sakura singkat.

Mobil Naruto pun melaju kencang, meninggalkan kompleks perumahan Sakura. Sakura hanya melihatnya dengan muka biasa, lalu ia masuk ke rumahnya.

"Saku pulang, bun" Ujar Sakura sambil melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya.

"Kamu dari mana, Saku? Kamu gak tau apa, bunda tuh khawatir banget sama kamu" Ujar bunda panik. "Kamu kan tau, nak. Penyakitmu tuh udah mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuh-mu. Kamu harus lebih hati-hati lagi, sayang. Jangan sampai terluka" Ujar bunda panjang.

"Iya, bun. Saku inget kok. Saku harus menjaga diri dengan sebaik mungkin. Iya kan?" Tanya Sakura. "Tadi.. Saku cuma pingsan di sekolah, bun. Tapi untung ada Naruto dan Kurenai-sensei yang nolongin Saku, jadi gak gitu parah banget"

"A-apa? Kamu pingsan sayang? Aduh, trus keadaan kamu gimana? Gak ada apa-apa kan?" Bunda menanyakan banyak hal pada putri semata wayangnya ini.

"Gak apa-apa bun. Mungkin tubuh Saku udah gak kuat lagi aja, tadi. Kan tadi Saku lari 50x lapangan basket bun, nemenin temen. Kasian dia disuruh lari kelilingin lapangan basket sendirian. Trus gak lama ujan turun, bun. Tapi Saku tetep lanjutin lari.. sampe akhirnya pingsan" Jujur Sakura. "Maaf ya, bun. Saku janji, lain kali gak bakal kayak gini lagi"

"Iya, bunda percaya sama kamu. Tapi janji ya, gak bakal kayak gitu lagi" Ujar bunda memegang pundak anaknya.

"Iya, bun" Sakura tiba-tiba memeluk ibunya. Ibunya membalas dengan erat.

* * *

**FlashBack On:**

Siang itu, Sakura dan Ino pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk mengambil hasil _check up_ kesehatan Sakura minggu lalu. Hari ini, Sakura deg-degan mengambil hasil tes itu. Ia takut perkataan ibunya benar, penyakitnya sudah menyebar ke seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Sakura dan Ino pun menunggu giliran sambil menunggu di ruang tunggu rumah sakit Konoha.

"Sakura Haruno" Panggil salah satu suster perawat yang memang bertugas di tempat pengambilan hasil lab.

Sakura dan Ino pun segera beranjak dari kursi mereka dan menuju ke arah suara itu.

"Ini laporan anda. Silahkan" Suster itu memberikan laporannya pada Sakura yang langsung melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba, air mata mengalir dari mata emerald Sakura. "No... disini ditulis... hi-hidup aku ti-tinggal setengah sampe satu tahun la-lagi..." Ujar Sakura di tengah isakannya.

Ino langsung memeluk Sakura erat. "Yang sabar ya, Sakura-chan.. yang sabar" Ujar Ino sambil berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Perlahan tapi pasti, mata Ino berkaca-kaca.

"_Arigatou_, Ino-chan" Ujar Sakura, pipinya masih basah karena air matanya.

"Aku akan terus berada bersama kamu, Sakura-chan. Aku juga akan mendukung kamu" Ujar Ino.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari ke arah suster yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Sus, apa ini prediksi dokter tentang sisa umur saya?" Tanya Sakura, matanya masih sembab karena menangis tadi.

"Iya, nona Sakura Haruno. Itu murni prediksi dokter. Mungkin, sampai sekarang penyakit kanker darah belum ada obatnya, tapi, obat yang kami berikan bisa memperpanjang umur-mu. Walaupun cuma sebentar" Ujar suster itu.

"Ah, baiklah, _arigatou_" Ujar Sakura sambil mengajak Ino pergi dari tempat itu.

**FlashBack Off**

Sakura kembali menangis mengingat kejadian tadi di rumah sakit bersama Ino. Ia gak bisa tidur nyenyak karena memikirkan hal tadi. Ia masih pengen hidup, masih pengen meraih cita-cita, tapi.. karena penyakit ini, semua itu telah hancur. Sama seperti kayu yang kokoh, lalu dihancurkan menjadi kepingan-kepingan kayu kecil. Karena kelelahan menangis dan ia sudah sangat lelah hari ini, akhirnya ia pun tertidur, masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Mungkin saja, ia bisa mimipi, penyakitnya sudah sembuh dan ia bisa kembali ke hidup normalnya, seperti anak yang lain. Oh, betapa senangnya, jika aku bisa hidup normal lagi, seperti Ino... Kata-kata itu terlintas terus dalam pikiran Sakura.

* * *

"Pagi, Sakura-chan" Sapa Ino yang baru saja datang ke sekolah.

"Pagi juga, Ino-chan" Balas Sakura singkat.

"Sakura-chan, lusa kan aku ulang tahun, aku ingin mengundangmu ke pesta ulang tahunku. Kamu bisa gak?" Tanya Ino antusias. Berharap sahabatnya ini bisa datang.

"Tentu, aku pasti datang. Memang acaranya dimana, Ino-chan?" Tanya Sakura balik pada Ino.

"Di rumahku Jl. Konoha 5 No. 8, jam enam sore. Bagaimana, kamu bisa datang kan?" Tanya Ino.

"Sip. Aku pasti datang, Ino-chan. Eh ia, Kamu undang siapa saja?"

"Aku undang seluruh angkatan kita, Sakura-chan"

"Wah.. pasti pestanya mewah ya? Oh ya, orangtua-mu datang gak?"

"Mereka gak bisa dateng, tapi mereka tetap memberi hadiah padaku. Gak terlalu mewah lah.. hanya pesta kecil, tapi orangnya memang banyak"

_'Jika Ino-chan mengundang seluruh anak kelas X, berarti.. Gaara juga ada kan. Pasti pestanya mewah, aku yakin itu. Ino-chan kan anak orang kaya. Gak mungkin hanya pesta yang biasa, apalagi ini ulang tahun Ino-chan yang ke 16 tahun. Lumayan, aku bisa makan enak. Hehehehe'_ Pikir Sakura licik.

* * *

Akhirnya, hari lusa itu datang juga, hari Sabtu. Padahal hari itu adalah hari sekolah, tapi.. Ino aja yang nekat ngadain pestanya hari ini.

_'Kenapa gak besok aja sih?'_ Umpat Sakura dalam hati. Sesekali, Sakura melihat jam tangan pink-nya. Yap, tepat jam empat sore. _'Masih ada waktu satu jam untuk memilih baju dan berdandan' _Pikir Sakura.

Sakura segera mengobrak-abrik lemari kayunya untuk menemukan baju yang tepat untuk dipakai ke pesta sahabatnya, Ino. Semua gaun ia keluarkan, dari mulai yang ada coraknya sampai yang polos banget. Tentu saja Sakura makin bingung milihnya. Ketika ia sedang bingung, pandangannya jatuh pada gaun hitam polos, yang dibelikan oleh orangtuanya, saat ia berumur lima belas tahun. Gaun ini sangat cocok di tubuhnya. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk memakai gaun hitam polos itu ke ulang tahun Ino.

_'Sip, tinggal dandan deh' _Batin Sakura senang.

Ia pun membereskan gaun yang tadi ia keluarkan dari lemari. Selesai membereskan gaun, ia duduk di kursi yang ada persis di depan kaca. Ia mulai mengambil bedak dan berdandan. Saat ingin memakai _eyeshadow_, ia merasa gundah. Gak yakin. _'Sepertinya, lebih bagus jika tidak memakai eyeshadow ini' _Pikirnya.

Sakura kembali melirik jam tangan pink-nya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam, ia harus berangkat sekarang. Ia gak mau terlambat di pesta Ino. Sakura pun turun ke bawah untuk memakai sepatu dan pamit pada ibunya.

"Bun, Saku udah mau pergi nih" Ujar Sakura sambil mencari _higheels_-nya.

Setelah dua menit mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan sepatunya. Dengan segera, Sakura langsung memakainya.

"Sakura, kado buat Ino mana?" Tanya bunda mengagetkan putrinya.

"Oh ia, Saku lupa bu. Tadi ketinggalan di meja rias kamar. Saku ambil dulu ya" Sakura pun mencopot lagi sepatunya dan lari ke kamarnya.

Gak sampe satu menit, Sakura udah turun dari kamar dan langsung memakai_ higheels_-nya lagi.

"Saku pergi dulu ya, bun. Nanti mungkin pulangnya diantar sama Ino. Saku bawa konci rumah, jadi ibu gak usah nungguin Saku. Kalo mau tidur, tidur aja ya, bun" Ujar Sakura perhatian.

"Siap, kapten. Ati-ati ya, Saku" Ujar bunda.

"Siap, komandan" Ujar Sakura membalas kata-kata bunda.

Bunda mengantar putrinya sampai ke gerbang depan rumah mereka. Sakura pergi ke rumah Ino naik taksi, karena jarak rumah mereka cukup jauh. Sebelum taksi yang ditumpangi Sakura hilang dari pandangan, bunda terus melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura. Sakura pun membalas lambaian tangan bunda.

* * *

dua puluh menit perjalanan, akhirnya Sakura sampai di rumah mewah Ino. Dengan segera, Sakura sms ke Ino bahwa ia sudah sampai.

**1 New Message**

**From: Sakura-chan (work)**

**Ino-chan, aku udah sampai di rumah kamu nih. Aku tunggu di balkon bawah ya. Buruan kesana**

dua menit kemudian, ada balasan dari Ino.

**1 New Message**

**From: Ino-chan (work)**

**Sip. Aku turun ke bawah sekarang, kamu tunggu ya**

Sambil menunggu Ino turun ke bawah, Sakura menikmati pemandangan indah di taman rumah mewah Ino. _'Pasti enak ya.. tinggal di rumah semewah dan sebagus ini. Jadi ngiri juga nih sama Ino-chan' _Pikir Sakura.

Terlihat di taman Ino, rumput yang lebat namun rapih. Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran indah warna-warni disekitar taman. Serta di tengah taman, ada air mancur kecil yang pasti menambah keindahan taman kecil ini. Di belakang air mancur kecil ini, terdapat juga satu bangku taman yang bagus. Jika Sakura sedang main ke rumah Ino, pasti Sakura akan meminta Ino untuk mengobrol di taman rumahnya dan duduk di bangku taman itu.

PLLAAKKK

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Sakura pelan. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sakura pun segera menoleh ke belakang.

"Ya ampun, Ino-chan. Jangan ngagetin aku gitu dong-..." Kata-kata Sakura terpotong karena ia terkejut melihat siapa yang telah menepuk pundaknya. Yang menepuk pundaknya bukan Ino-chan, tapi..

"Ga-gaara?" Ujar Sakura tergagap.

* * *

**Gimana? kalian 'mua pnasaran ga ap yg bkalan terjdi berikutny? heheh.. klo gak jga gpp koq.. haha.. okeh.. pokoknya saya mohon maaf jika ada kata'' yg ga berkenan di hati readers.. karna saya ini mc manusia biasa jga.. *sok suci* Okeiii.. seperti biasa.. yg mw nge-flame, nge-review, de el el.. silahkan tulis d kolom ripiu.. okeii? **

**Special Thank's:**

**Kiyora Yamazaki, Yukamaru Chan, Hajime Nanako Hatake, Namikaze Sakura, Silent Lady, and NaruSaku LuffyNami IchiRuki. Yg log-in and yg ga log-in, bkal gw bls dsni.. :))**

**Kiyora Yamazaki: Waa mkci ud d blg bgus *terharu*... klo endingny c blm kepikiran.. tpi diusahakan happy end kok.. keep RnR yaa :D**

**Yukamaru Chan: thx da ripiu n fictny d blg bgus *terharu lgi* okeii.. thx sarannya.. bkal gw perhatiin lgi.. keep RnR yaa :D**

**Hajime Nanako Hatake: thx da ripiu... hahaha.. okehlah.. terserah andaa.. keep RnR yaa :D**

**Namikaze Sakura: thx da ripiu.. klo mw tw kanker darah.. silahkan anda bka dan seacrh kanker darah :) ok? siipp.. nih.. ud di update koq.. keep RnR yaa :D**

**Silent Lady: thx da ripiu.. mksdny soal ayahnya? gw ga ngerti.. keep RnR yaa :D**

**okeh deh... akhir kata... REVIEW... REVIEW... DAN RIVIEW... please! *lebai*  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cinta Untuk Cinta  
**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Khisimoto  
**

**Main Pairing: Gaara - Sakura  
**

**

* * *

**

Inspirated By:

~ Film: Cinta Untukmu

~ Song: Jisun - What Do I Do

* * *

**Warning: OC, Typo, AU, Gaje, Lebay, OOC  
**

**Happy Reading, Friends**

**CHAPTER 3**

**

* * *

**

"Ga-gaara? Ngapain lo disini?" Tanya Sakura terbata-bata.

"Yee.. malah nanya lagi. Gue kesini ya, diundang sama Ino-lah. Kan dia ngundang seluruh anak kelas X. Lo lupa?" Tanya Gaara balik.

"Hehehe.. lupa gue" Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gak gatel. Pipinya memerah karena malu. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya lagi dari belakang. Kali ini pasti Ino.

"Sori ya, Sakura-chan, aku turunnya lama" Ujar Ino masih ngos-ngosan.

"Gak apa-apa, aku kan juga baru dateng. Jadi nunggunya juga gak lama. Ino-chan, _happy birthday_ iah. Nih, kado dariku. Semoga kau suka ya" Ujar Sakura tulus.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura-chan. Pasti aku suka kok, kan dari Sakura-chan" Ujar Ino tertawa.

"Ino, Happy birthday juga ya, tadi gue baru dateng, nih kado dari gue" Ujar Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Eh.. ia makasih" Ujar Ino sambil menerima kado dari Gaara dan Sakura. "Sakura-chan dan Gaara udah pada makan?"

"Belom" Jawab Sakura dan Gaara kompak.

"Yaudah, kalian makan aja dulu, gue mau ke temen yang lain dulu. Kan gak enak kalo gue gak ada disana" Ujar Ino permisi. Meninggalkan Gaara dan Sakura, berdua.

Sakura dan Gaara pun segera mengambil makanan, lalu mereka mengambil tempat persis di bangku taman rumah mewah Ino. Pemandangannya masih sama seperti waktu itu. Indah, bagus, sejuk, dan mewah, alias _perfect_. Di saat yang sama, terihat Ino sedang berjalan ke arah panggung, memegang mike.

"Teman-teman, sebelumnya saya, Ino Yamanaka mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena kalian semua telah merelakan waktu kalian untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun saya disini. Sekarang, silahkan menikmati makanan yang telah disediakan. Sebentar lagi, waktunya untuk potong kue dan tiup lilin, saya harap anda jangan pulang dulu karena masih banyak acara yang pastinya seru dan oke. Terima kasih dan selamat makan" Ujar Ino lancar.

* * *

"Sekarang, saatnya kita memulai acara yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh kalian semua. Ini dia, _Dance On The Floor_" MC yang disewa oleh keluarga Yamanaka mulai mengeluarkan jurus-jurus silatnya (?) "Silahkan kalian mencari pasangan untuk berdansa, dan.. untuk membuat permainan ini makin seru, bagi orang yang gak dapet pasangan akan dapet hukuman dari kita semua. Gimana, setuju?" Ujar MC itu lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari yang tadi.

"Setuju" Ujar mereka kompak.

Acara pun dimulai dengan tepuk tangan yang keras dari semua tamu yang diundang Ino. Sekarang, terlihat semua anak sudah punya pasangan, hanya Sakura dan Gaara yang belum. Ino pun menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sakura-chan, kamu kenapa gak dansa? Belum dapat pasangan ya?" Goda Ino. "Kamu juga, Gaara. Belum dapet juga? Eh.. kalo gitu kenapa kalian gak berdua aja? Kalian lupa, kalo anak yang gak dapet pasangan akan dihukum?"

"I-iya, aku lupa, Ino-chan" Jawab Sakura gugup. Sebenarnya ia gak lupa.

"Yaudah, ayo" Gaara tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan mungil Sakura, lalu membawanya ke lantai dansa.

Ino hanya tersenyum puas melihat kejadian yang sudah ia ingin lihat sejak tadi. Ino hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura saat Sakura menoleh kepadanya.

_'Awas kau, Ino-chan. Kamu udah ngerjain aku. Kapan-kapan pasti aku balas' _Batin Sakura licik.

Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan kepala saat musik dansa dimulai. Astaga, ia berdansa dengan Gaara, pangeran yang diimpikan oleh seluruh anak angkatannya, sekarang sedang berada tepat di hadapannya, sedang berdansa dengannya. Sungguh tak bisa dibayangkan.

"Auw" Gaara mendekik pelan.

Sakura langsung menggeser kakinya. "Ma-maaf, Gaara, a-aku gak bisa dansa" Ujar Sakura dengan malu-malu.

"Bilang dari tadi kek, aku kan bisa ajarin kamu" Jawab Gaara dengan entengnya.

_'Dasar, sok bisa' _Pikir Sakura negatif. "Eh? Lo mau ngajarin gue? Lo gak becanda kan?" Ujar Sakura takut-takut.

"Nih.. jadi pertama kali dansa, kamu harus ..." Gaara menjelaskan pada Sakura panjang lebar. "Gimana, kamu ngerti?"

"Lumayan. _Arigatou_, Gaara" Ujarku pelan.

"Kamu bilang apa, aku gak denger?"

"Gak, gak bilang apa-apa kok" Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabrak Sakura dari belakang. Refleks, Sakura langsung jatuh ke depan, Gaara langsung menahan tubuh Sakura sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

"Kamu gak apa-apa, Ra?"

"Gak apa-apa kok. Ma-makasih" Jawab Sakura gugup, pipinya merona merah.

Tiba-tiba Gaara mengulurkan tangannya. "Sini, aku bantu kamu berdiri"

Sakura ragu-ragu untuk menerimanya, tapi dengan terpaksa, dia menerima uluran tangan Gaara. "_Arigatou_"

"Hn" Gaara hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu membantu Sakura berdiri ke posisi semula.

* * *

**FlashBack On:**

"Inget, Ra. Hidup kamu tinggal sepuluh bulan lagi, kamu harus manfaatkan itu dengan baik. Jangan kamu sia-siakan sisa waktu ini" Pesan bunda.

"Iya, bun. Saku tau kok, pasti Saku bakal manfaatin waktu ini dengan sebaik mungkin" Jawab Sakura mantap, namun sebenarnya, ia ingin menangis juga.

"Waktu kamu sudah gak banyak lagi loh, Ra. Oh ya, ibu ada kabar bagus untukmu, minggu depan, kita akan coba pengobatan terapi. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa, bun?" Mata Sakura sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi,.. kita harus pindah keluar negeri, Ra"

JEGLARRR. Kata-kata terakhir bunda tadi, sukses membuat Sakura terkejut. Ia gak mau meninggalkan Konoha. Disini ia lahir, tumbuh dan berkembang, punya banyak teman, ia juga ingin mati di kota Konoha ini.

"Pi-pindah, bun?"

"Iya, Ra. Awalnya bunda juga udah pengin nolak, tapi.. bunda terpaksa nerima. Karena ini satu-satunya jalan untuk menghambat penyebaran virus kanker kamu, nak" Mata bunda juga mulai mengeluarkan mutiara putihnya. "Kalo enggak, kamu pikirin dulu mateng-mateng deh, besok kamu kasih jawaban ke bunda. Ingat, pilihan ini kamu yang milih, bunda gak mau ada paksaan dari pihak manapun, termasuk bunda. Pokoknya, semua keputusanmu, bunda dukung 100%"

Sakura sudah tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia pun memeluk bundanya dengan erat sambil berurai air mata. "_Arigatou_, _Okka-san_. _Aishiteru_" Ujar Sakura pelan dalam isak tangisnya. Tangisnya pecah di pelukan bunda tercinta.

**FlashBack Off**

_'Ya Tuhan, waktukku tinggal sepuluh bulan lagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Keputusan apa yang harus kuambil? Bantu aku, Tuhan. Aku gak mau sampai salah ambil keputusan' _Ujar Sakura sambil mengingat kejadian kemarin. Tiba-tiba hpnya bergetar.

**1 New Message**

**From: Naruto (work)**

**_Hi, _Ra_. what's up? Long time no see. Remember me? _  
**

**1 New Message**

**From: Sakura (work)**

**_Hi too_, Nar. Inget-lah, masa sahabat sendiri gue lupain, haha. Gue baik, lo gimana? _Btw_, gimana hubungan lo sama Hinata? Langgeng kan? Gimana Sasuke?**

**1 New Message**

**From: Naruto (work)**

**_I'm fine too_. Syukur deh kalo lo baek-baek aja disana. Tenang aja, gue masih sama Hinata kok. Sasuke? Masih _single _dia. Haha.. Oh ia, besok gw mau kembali ke Konoha, Ra. Lo mau jemput gue gak, di bandara? Gue pulang sama Hinata _and _Sasuke**

**1 New Message**

**From: Sakura (work)**

**Mau lah, lo nyampe di bandara jem berapa? Entar pasti gue jemput kok, tenang aja. Salam buat Hinata ya, awas lo, jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh sama Hinata. Kalo sampe lo melakukan 'itu', lo tau kan akibatnya apa? Yaudah, _see you in the airport_. _Bye, Nar. _Inget, jaga bae-bae tuh, sahabat gue :D_  
_**

**1 New Message**

**From: Naruto (work)**

**_Ok_._ See you_ :)**

Tiba-tiba, saat Sakura akan men-_silent_ hpnya, ada sms masuk lagi.

_'Pasti Naruto' _Pikir Sakura singkat. Namun mata _emerald-_nya seperti ingin keluar, saat ia membaca nama orang yang mengirimkan sms untukknya.

**1 New Message**

**From: Sasuke (work)**

**_Hi, _Ra. _How are you?_ masih inget sama aku kan? udah lama gak ketemu, aku kangen loh sama kamu. Kamu udah tau kan, kalo aku besok pulang ke Konoha sama Naruto _and_ Hinata, _Naruto's boyfriend? _bales ya, Ra**

_'Ngapain Sasuke sms gue lagi? Emang sih, dia mantan pacarku waktu SMP dulu. Tapi, kenapa dia tiba-tiba sms gini ya?' _Guman Sakura-bego.

**1 New Message**

**From: Sakura (work)**

**Hai juga, Sas. Gue bae-bae aja kok. Hahaha. Udah tau, barusan si Naruto _baka_ sms gue. Dia langgeng tuh sama Hinata. Berarti saran gue dulu ampuh tuh, buat deketin Naruto sama Hinata. Akhirnya, sekarang apa? Nempel terus kan? udah kayak perangko sama amplop tau gak?**

**1 New Message**

**From: Sasuke (work)**

**Eng.. Ra. sebenernya, aku sms kamu.. aku ada satu permintaan. Kamu gak usah jawab sekarang juga gak apa-apa kok. Kamu masih sayang sama aku gak? Kalo masih.. mau balikan gak?**

DEG...

DEG...

Jantung Sakura terus menggeru cepat. Ia masih tak percaya akan apa yang Sasuke sms. Sasuke mengajaknya untuk balikan. Memang sih, ia masih sayang dan cinta sama Sasuke, tapi, jika ia ingat.. dulu Sasuke memutuskan hubungan dengannya hanya demi Temari, kakak kelas yang suka banget sama Sasuke itu, rasanya.. Sakura masih belum bisa menerimannya.

* * *

**FlashBack On:**

"_Sorry_, Ra. Kayaknya hubungan kita udah gak bisa diterusin lagi deh" Ujar Sasuke penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

"_Why_, Sas?" Ujar Sakura pelan, namum pelan-pelan mutiara-mutiara bening mulai membasahi pipi _pink_-nya.

"Ada seorang wanita yang juga sayang sama aku, Ra. Dan.. mungkin aku juga akan sayang sama dia, lambat laun.." Ujar Sasuke, mukanya menunduk.

"Siapa wanita itu, Sas? Temari?" Tangis Sakura pecah di tempat.

BRAKK.. "Jawab, Sas!" Ujar Sakura sambil menggubrak meja. Seluruh pengunjung menatap ke arah meja tempat Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Iya" Jawab Sasuke datar, namun jawabannya yang datar itu, malah membuat hati Sakura makin sakit. Perih. Semuanya campur aduk jadi satu.

"_Fine! If you chosse her, i will leave you_" Ujar Sakura akhirnya.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, lalu ia menetapkan pilihan yang membuat hati Sakura makin hancur. "_Sorry, Ra. I... i chosse her.._"

Yap, sekarang, hati Sakura benar-benar hancur, dan orang yang menghancurkannya adalah.. pacarnya sendiri, Sasuke Uchiha. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Sakura langsung cabut dari tempat itu sambil menangis.

_'Sorry, Ra. If i chosse you.. you will...' _Guman Sasuke.

**FlashBack Off**

* * *

DRTTT... DRTT...

Getaran hpnya membuat si empunya tersadar dari ingatannya yang menyakitkan itu.

**1 New Message**

**From: Sasuke (work)**

_**So? Can i have you.. as my girlfriend? Sakura Uchiha?**_

Sakura berpikir keras. Ia masih bingung. Ia harus menerima atau tidak. 5 menit kemudian, sms masuk ke hp Sasuke.

**1 New Message**

**From: Sakura (work)**

**Kalo gue terima, lo janji apa sama gue?**

Jawaban simpel dari Sakura, tapi sukar untuk dijawab Sasuke.

**1 New Message**

**From: Sasuke (work)**

**Aku gak bisa bilang sekarang. Aku maunya kasih bukti, bukan janji**

Sakura terssenyum melihat jawaban dari pacarnya.

**1 New Message**

**From: Sakura (work)**

_**You know, i will.. **_

* * *

**Waaah.. Gomen, kl gue updateny kelamaan.. tugas dan ul dr skul ud numpuk lge soalnya.. hahahaha... mkin bngung ya? skrg sasuke ngajakin balikan.. haha.. liat aja nanti sakura milih siapa yaa.. gaara apa sasuke.. :D maap jga chaptnya dkit bgt.. jnji dehh.. chapt 4 bkal lbh bnyk.. haha.. kyk biasa.. yg mw nge flame, ripiu, de el el, silahkan anda tlis d kolom riview... siippp... ttep RnR yauu! sorry for typo :P  
**

**Special Thank's:**

**Akasuna No Dei, Lady Uchiha, Hikaru, Blue Sakuchan, and Kiyora Yamazaki. Yg log-in ga log-in, gue bles dsni 'muaaa :))**

**Akasuna No Dei: Thx da ripiu... bner lahh.. msa boong... haha... keep RnR yaa :))**

**Lady Uchiha: Thx da ripiu fict gaje-ku ini...*PLAAAKKK* makasi ud dblg bgus, walaupun jdulny aj.. d chapt ni ud ad romance kan? maap updte lma... keep RnR yauuu :))**

**Hikaru: Thx da ripiu.. haii.. hehe.. siip.. request anda akan sya penuhii, thx da kci saran. "readers: dasar author bego, msa dpet imajinasi mlah dr reviewersny c? payah..* keep RnR yaaa :))  
**

**Kiyora Yamazaki: Thx da ripiu.. hai jga.. thx lo da ripiu chapt 1 n 2.. makasi dah d blg bgus.. siip.. nih, ud di update kan? maap lma.. keep RnR yaa :))**

**Blue Sakuchan: waaa... thx for ripiuu... :D, thx jg udh mw fave... :D kykny gw slah ketik dah,, mohon dimaafkan yao.. keep RnR yaa :))  
**

**Last word... REVIEW... dongg... :DDDD  
**


End file.
